


No Regrets

by VeroniqueLeNoir



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, MaraudersAU, Potterverse, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroniqueLeNoir/pseuds/VeroniqueLeNoir
Summary: Sirius Black receives the most important communique of his life





	1. Chapter 1

He heard the tap on the window as he brought the fork to his mouth. He'd been waiting all day to nosh on the plate of roasted beef he had set before himself. His eyes slitted and he felt his brow rise; he turned his head and glanced at the window. He sipped on the ale, swallowing the half-masticated bovine substance in his mouth. His left hand ached at the scar that Lily had placed on his palm from the blood-binding spell they had performed for Harry a year prior and he shook at it; earlier in the day, he'd grabbed at a blade wielded by a Death Eater who'd been aiming for his throat, cutting him exactly where Lily's scar was...He thought he was a gonner for sure...He looked at his palm where the charmed blade had cut at his flesh...the healed cut was angry-looking.

The owl tapped on the window again.

"What the hell, Albus! I need a day off, mate...Damn!"

He opened the window and stared at the sad-looking owl perched on the window sill...James' owl. He felt his chest tighten as he shook his head at having seen that the bird was carrying a rolled parchment suspended by a black ribbon...it had not been tied to the bird's leg. "No."

Suddenly, he no longer felt half-starved.

With shaking hands, he brought the bird in and lowered the window, then removed the ribbon from the owl's beak; he tenderly stroked the owl and it lit for the perch in the corner. He untied the parchment and unrolled it. His eyes glanced over the familiar handwriting, but his mind fought the validity of it.

Sirius stared at the pre-written note that James had written in the event the unimaginable came to pass:

_Padfoot,_

_Well, I reckon it happened, so I've one more favor to ask of you: I've learned that it's Harry and me that he wants...and if you're receiving this owl, then it's me, he has._

_I can tell you now that Lily made me tweak the charm a bit so that you can see everything, been like this since before Harry's birthday and she forbade me from telling you because you'd have been here all the time and she didn't want you in the middle of this mess...you know how she is. Ha ha!_

_Forgive me for burdening you with this mate, but I need you to come and get Lily and Harry out of here for me? Continue to protect them, as I would have done, only please do a better job at it and keep yourself ALIVE? You need to know that you cannot perform a side-along disapparition with Harry in tow from here, he's too young, but time is precious so get on that charmed bike of yours and fly...Please hurry!_

_I feel that I have to tell you this just in case that you're ever in doubt: just always know that you're loved, Padfoot and I've never regretted having you as my mucker, not one day! And I want you to know that I'll always be with you...someone's got to look after you. after all...I wish you'd get back with Moony...you're both so lost without the other. TRUST HIM PADFOOT. I DO!!_

_You've always been loved by all of us. Never, EVER forget that. I will look in on you from time to time._

_Prongs_

_PS: Oh and I promise that I won't look in on you while you're in the middle of a good shag. That would be embarrassing as hell! ~JFP_

He felt his chest tighten and he ran to the bathroom and vomited what food he managed to get down, his fingers still clutching the precious letter.

Lily had made James write the note for Sirius; James insisted that it wasn't needed, but to calm his wife, he wrote it and charmed it to levitate before his owl should the worst come to pass. It was to be Sirius' cue to journey to the house to look for survivors...

Sirius sat on the floor of his bathroom after having vomiting his supper, still stunned. He looked at the note again...James loved a good joke, but this was too much...it pained his soul to see it. Even if James were cross with him for not visiting, he knew that the man wouldn't stoop this low...He understood why Lily forbade James from telling him that he had tweaked the charm...she was right. He would have damned near been living there...and to her, having another wand in attendance wasn't worth him risking his life.

But she is wrong, he thought. Some things... _some people_ , are worth dying for.

He scrambled to his feet, losing his balance, almost falling again to the floor. He raced to the door of his small house and donned his jacket; he grabbed his keys and left the house...his meal still on the table, the lights still on...He quickly straddled his motorbike and sat for a moment...why not disapparate anyway?

No...James was right. If Lily were injured or if Harry had survived and he prayed with all his might that he had, he knew that he wouldn't be able to disapparate with the baby in tow; it was far too dangerous...he turned the ignition key to the on position, kick started the bike and revved the engine; it was low and angry-sounding...it seemed to reflect his current mood. He raced down the street and then once on a darkened road, he raised the bike high into the air, cutting his travel time in half.

He traveled the three hours south to Godric's Hollow and immediately saw the house, half destroyed. There were no people outside and Sirius thought it odd, unless the Fidelius Charm was still in place...This would mean that someone was still alive in the house!

He parked the bike just outside the garden gate and fought to breathe as he gazed toward the roof that was half blown away.

He withdrew his wand from the interior pocket of his leather jacket, swung his leg over the bike seat and walked toward the house. He pointed his wand toward the gate and opened it, knowing that he shouldn't touch it...it was a crime scene after all...the aurors had taught him that much...He was glad when they stopped trying to recruit him...he liked the idea of being on his own...no hierarchy save Dumbledore and he gave him free rein; there were no rules to break...only kicking arse and taking names...He felt the perimeter line as he crossed it.

He studied the doorway; the reading lamp in the living room still shined a beam of light onto the stoop. He pushed the door with the toe of his leather boot and it swung open and he watched the ginger cat slip through the door. He watched it scamper down the steps to the yard. The cat turned and yowled, then took off into the night. "Fuck, Lily's gonna kick my arse for letting you out," he said aloud. "Come back here, you fluffy-arsed feline! Crookshanks, damn it, come back here! Come on, man!"

He sighed when he'd lost sight of the cat, and then returned his attention to the doorway. "Shit." He stepped over the threshold, into the small foyer and into the living room, praying that it hadn't been the only living thing in the house...

"James," he called out, his failing voice was barely audible even to his own ears, as he prayed for some sort of response. "Come on mate, this isn't funny...Prongs? Merlin's pants James! Please answer me!"

He rounded the corner to the stairs, seeing a shod-foot lying off the edge of the half landing of the ninety-degree stairwell. Only then, did his breath catch in his throat. He swallowed hard, but found the fortitude to continue up the stairs; he needed confirmation. Of course, he'd seen the dead before...but this was different...this was _JAMES_...

Finally James' body came into full view, laying on his back staring into nothingness. The look on his face was of steely-resolve...there was no look of intense hatred and certainly no look of fear...the man had fallen while he were trying to block someone's entry; Sirius knew full well who had stolen the man's life force from him...he looked up and could see a beloved photograph of James and Lily dancing and he smiled warmly.

Smiling, Sirius knelt down and straightened James' glasses and ruffled his hair, only barely aware of the tears stinging his eyes. "Damn it James," he whispered finally as he brought the man's body toward him in a fierce embrace. "I was supposed to go before you..." He felt the coolness of James' body and became aware that he'd been dead for a few hours, at least and he realized that the parchment had found the bird immediately. "I was supposed to be the one to go first, not you...my life was to be forfeit, not yours!" He curled his body around his best friend, the brave soul who'd been the first to love him unconditionally..."I failed you! I failed you all," he sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...James, forgive me..."

He lost track of time, sitting on the stairs, holding onto the body of his best friend, rocking him as if trying to coax James' soul into returning to it as he stroked his unruly hair. Then he heard a noise from upstairs...Lily...He looked into the lifeless eyes of his best friend. "I'll take care of them, James...I swear it..." His fingers reached beneath the lenses of the glasses and pulled hard at the eyelids, closing them...they refused to remain closed and opened slowly. Sirius half chuckled. "Always gotta keep an eye on things, eh mate? So be it then...I have to leave you now...if Lily's hurt, or Harry...I love you James for always..."

Carefully, he returned James' body to the stairs and watched with a crumbling face as it slid down the risers to the landing. He took the remaining stairs three at a time and looked to Harry's bedroom, swallowing hard. The faint sound was indeed Harry...the tot was crying softly.

Where the hell was Lily? Had she been taken? Removed by force from her husband and child? Surely there would be hell to pay...and he'd certainly be the one to deliver it...there wouldn't be anything left even for Moony to pick over...

He pushed open the door and peered into the darkened room at the devastation, illuminated by the moonlight. He shuffled his boots across the carpeted floor, bumping into a few toys and a broken lamp...Finally, his boot touched something heavy, but still somewhat soft. He closed his eyes and shook his head; he didn't want to look down. He swallowed hard and breathed in deeply, each breath becoming more difficult than the last. He finally looked down and saw her lying on her side, her arm reaching out toward her son's crib, her hair uncharacteristically in her beautiful face and he fell to his knees, wailing at the sight of her.

This was the sight that he felt he wouldn't be able to endure seeing...He took her into his arms and held on tightly to her, rocking her lifeless body back and forth...their Sweet Ginger...Memories came flooding back to his mind...his little crush on her and James begging him to leave her alone...James knew even then that she was the one for him...the only one...

Only then, did Harry's weeping become more intense as he crawled out from his hiding place. "Paaafoooo..."

He looked over to the crib and peered beneath it as he smiled and whiped at his face quickly. "Hey little man," Sirius said in the darkness, deliriously happy to see the one-year old calling out for him; the light emanating from the waxing moon, shining through the nearly bare branches of the tall maple tree that stood as a sentinel over the only living thing besides the cat and Harry that he had located...Keeping his eyes on his godson, he returned Lily's body to the carpet and he reached out toward the child. He crawled over Lily's body and took him into his arms and felt the child's convulsions from his sobbing.

He checked the boy for injuries and finding only a jagged cut over his brow, he returned to his knees. Only then did he become aware of a distasteful, yet familiar scent all over Lily...Snape...he'd been here. His mind raced...Dumbledore would surely follow...He had to get Harry out of there before the man got another mad scheme into his head...

He rose to his feet with Harry still in his arms and tore through the drawers of Harry's dresser, grabbing a few of Harry's things, some clothes, nappies, a few toys and a blanket to swaddle him in. He knew that the tot was too old to wrap up, but it would be easier to slip him into his leather jacket for warmth. He cast a spell and deepened the pockets of his jacket and shoved Harry's things in. Swaddling the tot, he quickly exited the room, skirting the bodies of Lily and James, and then all but flew from the house. He stopped just short of the bike when he realized that he'd seen James' wand lying on a table. He turned toward the house, calling forth the wands of James and Lily Potter and within seconds, he held them in his hands...While his was intact, hers was not; he stuffed them into the interior pockets of his jacket. He straddled his bike and secured Harry inside his jacket, casting a warming spell on the boy. He looked at the boy nestled inside his coat and smiled.

"Hey little man, wanna go for a ride, hmm?" He looked toward the house and smiled. "Accio James' broomstick..." Moments later, he had the minimized broomstick in his hands and placed it by the wands in the interior pocket of his leather jacket.

He turned the key and kick started the bike, then raced off into the darkness and found himself flying toward Remus Lupin's place; Harry had that nasty-looking cut on his brow that needed healing and Remus was really good with healing spells for obvious reasons...and Remus...Remus would know what to do from then.

He looked up toward the Dog Star, his star, and prayed that James and his own heart wasn't wrong...that Remus wasn't the traitor...he wouldn't be able to carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets to Remus in more ways than one

The tears that had streamed down his face as he flew like the wind toward Lupin's place had longed turned to thick plaques of ice and burned his cheeks to a harsh reddish color. When he could no longer stand the pain, he set his bike down…they were nearing their destination; he'd hoped that he'd have been able to get closer. Within a half mile of the ramshackle house, Sirius cut the engine and pushed the bike the rest of the way, stopping only to check on Harry, who was sound asleep, snuggled warm within Sirius' leather jacket.

He opened the rickety gate and pushed the bike inside then gently laid it on the ground so that the chances of it being seen from the road were slim. He slowly walked to the house and onto the stone and wooden porch, finally reaching out his hand to knock on the door.

Lupin opened the door, wand in hand pointed to Sirius' face; the look on his face was one of doubt and anger. His hazel eyes traveled up the length of Sirius' body, ending at his pale grey eyes. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Moony," he managed to choke out through convulsive sobs, "James… _oh gods_ …I need your help… _please_ …"

As Remus thrust his wand at Sirius' chest, Sirius turned his body, crossing his arms over his chest, protecting the hidden tot snuggled within the warmth of his jacket…Harry cried out softly after having been jabbed.

"What the hell are you playing at, Black?"

Sirius turned his head, staring up into the Were's eyes, fighting back convulsing sobs with steely resolve. "It's happened, Remus. He got them. I have Harry…he's hurt…I need your help…please… _for Harry_ …"

Not a half-second later, Remus grabbed at Sirius' jacket and pulled him inside and cast the body-bind spell, " _Petrificus totalus_ …"

Sirius' body stiffened up and placing his wand between his teeth, he unzipped the thick metal zipper, feeling something moving within. Harry's tightly bundled form slipped from inside into Remus' waiting hands. " _Harry_ …" He looked into Sirius' angry eyes and nodded, then cast Finite Incantatem. "Sorry," he whispered.

Sirius felt the life returning to his stinging hands, face and body. 

"Go warm yourself by the floo. You look like shite, by the way. What the hell is all over your face anyway?"

 "Sod off," Sirius grumbled as he picked at the melting streams of ice from his cheeks.

 "Sod off yourself," Remus replied, then looked toward Harry and rolled his eyes. "Shi…erm. _Damn_."

 "I don't think he knows what that means, Remus."

 "Probably not. Lily's pretty tight with keeping the language clean in front of her son," he smiled as he lay Harry on the small sofa, unbundling him. "Well, well…Lookie at you, Harry!"

Harry looked up and smiled at his Uncle Rey. "Moooonnnn-eeeee…"

Remus smiled and nodded. "That's right, lad. Let's have a look at you, hmm?" He turned his head toward Sirius. "You said he was hurt?"

Sirius nodded. "He's got a cut on his brow. Don't look right to me, but what do I know?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Sirius," Remus replied gently.

_No one else ever does…why should I start now_, Sirius thought to himself.

"I heard that," Moony chuckled.

Sirius turned his head as he wiped the remainder of the salty tears from his face, and seeing Remus wand casually pointed toward him, did he cut his eyes and then roll them. "Think you can help Harry, or should he be taken to Mungo's?"

Remus returned his attention to the tot as he returned his wand to the interior of his jumper. "Well, he actually seems to be doing alright, except that he needs his nappie changed and I'm afraid I'm fresh out. He's quite fragrant at the moment."

Sirius' face lit up. "Ah yeah!" He withdrew the contents of his pockets to reveal the diapers, toys, several changes of clothes, the two wands and James' broomstick, all in miniature.

Remus smiled warmly. "And _this_ is why you were picked to be his Godfather and not me," he said gently. "But, isn't it a bit late for a joy ride?"

Sirius snorted his reply and shook his head. "If only..."

"What's going on, Sirius?" 

"I don't know where to begin..." 

"Why don't you tell me why you're here? Lets start with that and go from there?" 

"The Dark Lord paid the Potters a visit tonight." 

Sirius watched the color drain from Remus' face as Harry playfully poked at his cheeks. "Oh my god, no. What happened? Can you show me?"

Sirius lowered his head. "It was awful, Remus…simply awful."

"Sirius, you know of course, that they'll be looking for you since you were their secret keeper?"

Remus watched his ex-lover's eyes widened as his head moved from side to side. "It wasn't me!"

"Show me," he asked. Sirius sat on his haunches and eyed Harry and Remus then sprung into action, relieving him of the diapers and a change of clothes for Harry. "Tell ya what? How about we get him cleaned up, you get some food in your gullet and then you can tell me what happened? Alright?"

Sirius nodded. He rose to his feet, moved toward the sofa where his waiting godson was sitting, then knelt before the tot and held his arms out. Harry's face lit up and he leaned as he held out his little arms from the swaddling blanket. Sirius held the tot at arm's length and scrunched up his handsome face. "Eww gods, Mister Potter…you tinky!"

Harry giggled. "Tinky!"

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, very! What has your Mum been feeding you!"

"Cawwots!"

"Carrots, mm-kay." He turned to Remus. "No carrots for this boy, _ever_."

"Right. No carrots. Check," Remus replied with a raised brow. Thoughts swirled through his head as he watched Sirius remove Harry's clothing, then the diaper, he did use his wand to clean him up though which made Harry's eyes grow large and then wail…he didn't like that at all. Remus' expression turned to one of sympathy and then one of pride and love…Sirius was indeed very good with the boy.

"It's okay, Pup," he whispered. "We won't do _that_ again…" He held the bottomless child to his chest and realized that he was still wearing his jacket. "Give me a hand?"

Remus helped remove the heavy leather jacket, saw James' letter fall to the floor and picked it up. "What's this?"

Sirius nodded. "Read it."

Recognizing James' scribble, Remus was careful to unfold it, for he sensed that not only was it precious to Sirius, but it was possibly evidence and definitely, an heirloom for Harry. Remus moved toward his comfy chair and sat down, turned on the small electric light and donned a pair of glasses. Sirius watched Remus' face closely, as he was wont to do and saw his face change only slightly; the young man was struggling to keep his composure.

Finally, he placed the parchment to the side and he stood. "I owe you an apology Sirius."

"For what?"

"I thought you were the spy."

Sirius nodded, raised his brow, and then shook his head. "Well then, I owe you one as well."

"Who was the secret keeper, Sirius?"

He shook his head. "You're not going to like it…"

"I'll like it a whole lot less if they come for you and you're innocent of any wrong doing."

"The only wrong doing I'm guilty of is not sticking to my guns," Sirius replied flatly. "But you know James as well as I do and once he's got something stuck in that craw of his…"

Remus nodded as he covertly removed his wand. "I do… _legillimens_ …"

"Remus, no…. _please_ …"

Moments later, Remus' face turned dark and his eyes turned a frightening amber color. His entire body shuddered as he fought to keep his composure. " _Peter_ …" he growled.

Sirius looked frantically for someplace safe to put Harry and he apparated to the bathroom and placed him in the tub then apparated back to his Moony and wrapped his arms around him trying to placate him. "Now, going into a frenzy won't help Harry's situation, nor mine, or yours for that matter…come on, Moony," he said in his best soothing voice. "Come on…come with me," he said. He pulled the near-wolf toward his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "I'll make you feel better, come on…"

"NO… _PETER MUST PAY!_ "

"And he _will_ ," Sirius promised as he pulled Remus' jumper over his head, his lips finding Remus'. Remus bit at his would-lovers lower lip causing it to bleed as he ripped Sirius' tee shirt from his torso and all but threw him to the bed and then jumped over him and stared hungrily into his pale eyes...this was going to hurt...

Moony took Sirius roughly and Sirius took it willingly. Sirius would do anything to protect Harry and somewhere in the back of his sane mind, Remus knew this...but at this moment, this man wasn't _quite_ Remus...he was a near-frenzied werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus get unwelcome visitors

Remus heard the shower from the next room, but he didn't hear any jovial singing, as Sirius was wont to do whilst bathing; he always thought Sirius had a lovely singing voice, and on more than a few occasions, he'd tried to get him to do something with it; the handsome animagus always declining. 

A few minutes later, he emerged with Harry in tow, completely wrapped up in a large towel. When he placed the bundle at the foot of the bed, Harry rolled over and crawled naked toward the head of the bed…toward Remus. And he froze. Harry completely oblivious crawled all the way toward the man and right up his torso, pulling himself up with his tiny hands and rested his head on Remus' chest. Remus wrapped his arms around the tot and held him close as tears streamed down his face. He kissed the wet jet-black hair, whispering his condolences…"I'm sorry, Harry…I'm so sorry…" 

His eyes finally found Sirius' who was moving a little too stiffly for his liking as he stared at what was left of his favorite Led Zeppelin tee shirt. 

"I'll get you a new one," Remus said. 

"You will not," Sirius announced. "You can certainly fix it though." 

"I hurt you," he whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Bullocks too," Remus grumbled. 

Sirius chuckled. "Where's that food you promised my gullet? Harry needs to eat something as well. He's been really good, but he's located one of my bike gloves." He held one up and pointed at the missing thumb, grimacing. "Apparently, he appreciates fine leather." 

Remus smiled as he looked down at Harry who was drifting off to sleep. "I can heat up some stew. Made it yesterday."

"Oooo…so all the flavors will be all melded together…yeeesssss…" He nodded. "That will do nicely. For starters."

"For starters!"

"Shh! Yes. I've been in the field and haven't had a decent meal for about a week. I want a fine desert as well!"

Remus' eyes grew large. "Oh really? Well…we'll just have to see what's in the cupboards, won't we?"

"Ohhh no." 

"What?"

"James' owl is trapped in my flat. Hopefully, he's found the roasted beef and noshed on that. I've got to go back." 

"Then, we'll go with you."

"You'll do no such thing! You'll remain behind and baby-sit our charge!"

Remus' expression turned thoughtful. " _Our_ charge?" 

"Surely you're not suggesting that I can properly care for a child on my own are you? No of course you're not. Besides, I may be a wanted man right about now. No, you'll make a far-better mother than me!"

"All the more reason that we should accompany you!" Remus stood, holding Harry tightly to his chest, moving quickly toward Sirius, suddenly towering over him. 

Sirius sneered and shook his head. "Now, don't go making yourself all big and bad, you burley, sodding lycan…I can still best you!" 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, only because I've a baby in my arms," he half-laughed. "But we are still accompanying you." 

Sirius breathed in deeply and closed his eyes and Remus could easily see the eyeballs rolling beneath the eyelids as the handsome man standing half-naked before him, his hair still dripping onto his shoulders and chest, licked at his teeth and sneered.

"Fine. Get dressed. I'll go grab something for Harry." While Sirius walked to the front room to grab clothes for Harry, he heard hushed voices outside and disapparated for the next room. "Someone's here," he whispered.

Remus nodded. "I hear them," he whispered as he donned his dressing gown and house shoes. "Stay here," he gestured and then handed Harry off to him. "I'll let you know if we need to make a speedy exit."

Sirius nodded and took Harry and laid him on the bed and got him dressed. He realized that dressing a sleepy baby wasn't at all easy as he thought it should be and that the socks and shoes were the worst…the kicking feet and splayed toes preventing him from completing his task…Sirius breathed in deeply when he heard Dumbledore's voice and he left the confines of the room, with Harry still in his arms.

"Ah, Sirius! I was hoping to find you here, and here you are!"

"Obviously."

The aged wizard breathed in deeply. "Well, we'll be taking young Harry here to his Aunt and Uncle…" 

"You most certainly will not!" 

"Oh, but I will." 

"Over my dead body!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "your dramatics were fun to watch whilst you were a student, however, now's not the time for such theatrics. Especially when we all know that the title of Drama Queen belongs to yours truly…"

"I am his legal guardian and he is staying with me."

"No, I'm afraid that will be impossible."

"And why's that," Sirius growled.

"Because you've earned yourself a one-way ticket to Azkaban," Lead auror Alastor Moody said gruffly. Sirius thought he heard a hint of disappointment in the man's voice.

Suddenly, the aurors surrounded him and relieved him of Harry as well as his wand. Sirius saw that Remus had been placed under a strong body bind spell to the point where he wasn't even breathing.

"Release Lupin. Now," Sirius warned. 

"And why's that Black," Moody asked. 

"Because he'll frenzy, he's already coming out of it if you'll just look at him!"

"Well then, you'll have company, won't you?"

"The letter," Remus managed to whisper.

"YES! Let me show you something. It will prove my… _our_ innocence." 

"And where is this _something_ , Sirius?" Alice Longbottom asked gently

"It's in the next room. James wrote a letter to me in the event of his death."

"And why would he do that if you're the secret keeper," Frank Longbottom asked with contempt.

Sirius shook his head as he looked toward Remus. "I wasn't though. Remus is coming out of it. You don’t have much time gentlemen," he warned.

"Where's the letter, Sirius," Dumbledore asked as he too was watching Remus.

"In the pocket of my jacket."

Dumbledore removed his wand from the folds of his robes, his eyes motioning toward the bedroom. Frank moved quickly and returned with James and Lily's wands.

"You murdered them and took their wands! Gods man! You were their best friend!" 

"There's no letter, Black. Nice stalling," Moody said triumphantly. He pointed his wand toward Remus and recast the spell and Sirius watched Remus' body stiffen again. "Come on Son, don't make his harder than it has to be." 

"I didn't do it!" 

"That may be true, you might not have. But you did lead him to them, didn't you?"

"NO! I! DIDN'T!" 

"Then who did?" 

" _Pettigrew!_ " 

Dumbledore's face contorted. "Peter Pettigrew? Why on Earth…"

"Because no one would suspect him! It was James' idea, the bloody fool!" 

"Then tell me Sirius, where have you been? We've been trying to contact you for over a week…" 

"In the field!"

Moody nodded his head. "That's true. He's been along side my aurors. There's no way that he could have gotten a message to the Dark Lord."

"Release Lupin, _slowly_ ," Dumbledore commanded.

They all remained at a safe distance while Remus was released from his body bind. He stood, his eyes blazing as he cracked his neck and stared at the side table by his comfy chair, still unable to speak clearly.

Sirius followed Remus' gaze and saw the parchment and moved to retrieve it and Frank fired a stun at him, hitting him in the back, sending him to his knees. Seeing this, Remus shuddered and grumbled a low growl. 

Moody stood between his junior auror and the werewolf. "Come on Lupin…regain control…Sirius is alright." 

Alice moved in the direction Sirius was headed and located the parchment and looked it over and held it up. "It's James' handwriting. I'd recognized it anywhere." 

She handed it to Moody who glanced over it and nodded, then turned it over to Dumbledore as he held on to Harry. He read it and nodded. "Peter, eh?" His eyes moved toward the aurors. "I suggest you go find him and take him in, instead of these two young men." 

Sirius breathed in a sigh of relief as he was released and crossed the room toward Remus. He circled his arms around the trunk of his body and held him close. "We're going to be alright…we just have to get Harry back now is all." 

Remus continued to glare at the intruders. 

Sirius turned his head as far as he could. "I have to return to my flat. James' owl is trapped inside." 

"We'll take care of it," Moody promised. "First thing."

"But _Peter_ …"

"Right. _Second thing_." 

Alice sighed. "I'll fetch the owl and return him here." 

Sirius nodded. "Thanks Al." 

She turned to her husband. "I'm afraid that you owe him an apology, darling. We still have to work with them, you know…" 

Frank grimaced and nodded then approached the pair of men; he was unsure if Sirius was clinging to Remus or keeping him in check? "My apologies, Black. Lupin…" 

Sirius nodded a silent reply, while Remus growled his.

"There is somewhat of a silver lining to this darkness," Dumbledore said.

Sirius' eyes moved toward his mentor. 

"It appears that the Dark Lord is gone." 

"What do you mean, _gone?_ " 

"I believe him to be…dead."

"Dead…we can hope!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Truly. Well I must depart and deliver Harry and the unpleasant news…"

"Please Sir," Sirius shouted, waking Harry. He released Remus and rushed over, taking him from the aged wizard when Harry cried for his _Pafooo_. "I was named his legal guardian as you well know. He belongs with me. We, Remus and I can protect him like no other. Please Sir…he's all we have left of…" Sirius stopped short, realizing what he was about to say.

Dumbledore's eyes misted over and he nodded. "I sympathize Sirius. I really do. But his blood relation can protect him like no other. I'm sorry."

Sirius thrust his palm in Dumbledore's face. "See this! Know what it is!"

"All I see is a fresh angry cut. You should go to Saint Mungos and get that looked at."

"It's a blood-binding spell Sir. Lily gave it to me over the summer! Surely you remember me and James doing it at school…"

"Is that right?" 

Remus silently approached and lifted his hand and then looked into Sirius' eyes. "You're both going. I'd be willing to wager that Lily gave her life for Harry…that's why the scar is angry. But yes, you do need something for that fresh cut." 

Harry pulled at Sirius long hair causing him to flinch, it was easy to see that Harry was uncomfortable by the jutted lower lip and crocodile tears welling in his eyes. "Behold, the boy who lived." His eyes met with Dumbledore's as his arms tightened around the tot and Remus' one arm circled Sirius' shoulders.

"He's going to be brutal tomorrow with having no decent meal or rest. Remember babysitting Dora that one time?"

Sirius' eyes grew large as he swallowed hard and nodded. "Oh yeah…"

"She made a really cute rubber duckie though." 

Remus nodded. "Yeah." 

"Gentlemen…Harry? Saint Mungos?"

Sirius nodded. "We'll take him straight away and then let the owl out." He turned to Remus. "Unless you want to move in with me?"

"What?" He looked around his meager abode. "And leave this palatial estate? Are you mad!"

"Well, probably. I am a Black and all…"

"No you move in with me."

"I own the building Remus," Sirius replied under his breath.

"The basement is fortified here."

"Then, we'll have two houses." 

Remus nodded. "Two houses…" 

Dumbledore chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, gentlemen. I still have to deliver the sad news to Lily's family and it's getting late." 

Sirius nodded. "Right." He turned to Remus. "Are you up to traveling on the bike?" 

"Why don't we just use the floo? It's hooked up you know?" 

"When did you do that?" 

"A few months ago. Lily made me."

Sirius fought the grin that was trying to appear on his face as he shook his head. "I swear, that girl was a seer! Sir, we'll let you know how Harry…fares…Sir?" He turned to Remus. "I hate when he just… _goes_." 

"Your disapparation is almost as silent love." 

Sirius smiled warmly. "You know, I have breakfast food at the flat," he cooed to Remus. "What say I whip us up a hearty breakfast after the hospital?"

"Only if we can sleep for a week to ten day afterward?"

Sirius looked down and the small pouting child in his arms. "No can do, Moony. We're parents now." He walked over to the muggle refrigerator and pulled out the loaf of bread and preserved fruit. He sat Harry on the counter and prepared a jam sandwich and tore it in half and gave it to Harry. "Now, don't wear it, alright?"

Harry looked at it like it was covered with something distastful.

"Come on, it don't got cooties!" He tore into his to show him.

Harry mimicked his godfather and giggled. "Noooommmm…."

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Remus snorted as he stood in the doorway.

"Wot?"

Remus grinned and nodded his head. "Ah, I see all now! And let me guess, you're going to be the _cool_ parent, while I'm doomed to be the ever-strict one?"

Sirius laughed. "Well of course! This can't work any other way! Now, go get yourself dressed so we can get out of here! Floo, bike, I don't care!"

Remus laughed and leaned into Sirius for a warm wet and very jam-laden kiss while Harry noshed on Sirius' half of jam sandwich, soaking it with baby dribble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd jump ahead two months and tell a little bit about Harry's First Christmas with Wolfstar...

Remus stood at the door, having drug the tree he had picked out with the money that Sirius had given him. He breathed in deeply, still a bit winded. Even though he'd charmed the tree to be substantially lighter, having to drag it eleven blocks and up three flights of stairs, _because Sirius had picked out a specific tree and no other would do and of course, it was one of the largest there_ …He opened the door and both Sirius and Harry accosted him the second his toe crossed the threshold…the other thing that had accosted his senses were a plethora of several kinds of Yuletide sweets…Sirius had been quite busy…The flat was warm and inviting, despite the boxes and bags of unopened decorations strewed all over the living room.

"REY! YOU'RE _HOME!_ "

"YAY! UNCA MOONS… _HOOOOMME!_ "

Remus reluctantly felt the smile full of warmth and love and all things good materialize on his face and he chuckled. He looked into Sirius' pale eyes. "Help me get this mammoth thing inside please?"

"You _actually_ picked up the one I asked for?"

"Of course I did," Remus replied.

Sirius' arms flew around his neck and his full, usually pouting lips rapidly pecked all over his face. "You didn't have to, you know."

"There would have been no living with you had I not, Siri."

Sirius took a step back, a look of mock horror on his face. He harrumphed as he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair then levitated the tree to the corner of their living room with a flick of his fingers, putting a feeling of awe in Remus' chest…What Sirius had to go through to be able to do that…living in that house with those people…Sirius set the tree down gently, right in between the large windows…everyone was going to see their amazing tree from the street…

He walked past Remus toward the kitchen. "I've been busy, can you smell it?"

"I do smell _something_. You remembered to take them out on time then?"

"I did," Sirius stated proudly. "And Harry's been helping me as well…come see?"

Remus crossed the room to the kitchen where Harry was standing on a chair, a tiny wooden paddle in his fingers, Remus thought it looked like the little things that accompany the tiny take away ice creams. There was red, green, white, blue and yellow sugary icing all over their table…and all over Harry; he hadn't seen it before. Remus thought that the boy had more sugar on him, than the biscuits did and he chuckled warmly.

"Where's Owliver?"

"Stretching his wings," Sirius replied. "Crookshanks has managed to not get underfoot too much, thankfully. I think he had a green streak down his back though."

Remus sucked in his lips and glanced toward Harry who'd just held up the paddle of red icing. "Is good!"

Remus nodded. "Yes, I know!"

Harry thrust the tiny wooden paddle toward him again. Remus' eyes cut to his partner's.

"I think I've gained ten stone today," Sirius whispered.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "So now, it's my turn?"

"I expect so."

"In for a penny," Remus joked.

"In for a pound or ten stone or in your case, twenty."

Remus rolled his eyes as Harry stared him down. He lowered his face and Harry bopped him on the nose and giggled maniacally, sounding like a higher-pitched version of his father...and Sirius began to sing:

"Remus the red-nosed werewolf, had a very shiny nooooose..."

Remus turned his head and licked his teeth as his eyes grew large; fortunately, his eyes remained green and never once turned amber, or even slightly hazel.

"My what big eyes you have," Sirius whispered in his ear.

Remus figured that he'd cut to the chase and chomped at the air between them, causing Sirius to laugh. "You're going to pay for that one, Mister Black."

"Oooo...ya promise?"

Remus nodded his head. "Mmhmm."

"Wheendeeah, wheendeah!"

Sirius placed a headband with a pair of hand-crafted antlers glued to them. "Now you look like a proper Rudolph!"

Remus was in too good a mood..."You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, all portrayed by our lovely Padfoot, by the way..."

Sirius swooned and flashed his pearly whites.

"Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen," Remus continued as he took Harry in his arms. "But do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all...Sing it with me, family..."

The three sang at the top of their lungs, with Harry humming happily and singing his made up words. Ending up on the sofa, Sirius licked the hardened frosting from Remus' nose and finished with a warm lingering kiss. Then, without warning, he jumped up from the sofa and grabbed a bag of spelled ornaments, rendering them unbreakable from the floor and held them out toward Harry. "Here ya go kiddo! Just like I showed you...go on..."

Harry's face lit up and he crawled off the sofa and clad in only a pair of underwear, a Superman tee shirt and socks, he pulled the bag behind him and took each ornament from the bag, greeted it with a kiss and placed it on a lower branch.

"Those are Lily's ornaments," Remus said, his voice a bit strained.

Sirius nodded as he watched his godson, place each keepsake on the branches of the tree.

"Sirius, you're supposed to put the lights on first," Remus whispered. 

"Shh...I know. But he's not going to be up for much longer. I made sure to keep him very busy today." He reached behind him and located the camera and took several photos of Harry sitting before the tree with ornaments in his hands.

"He won't remember this you know?"

"He might. He might not. That's why the photos."

Remus nodded as he watched the child carefully place each ornament on the tree one by one. When he was finished and the bag was empty, he stopped to admire his handiwork: all of the ornaments were in one centralized location, all lumped together. "Tada!"

"Lovely Harry! Just lovely!" Sirius exclaimed. He crouched down and picked up the boy. "Now, remember what I told you about Father Christmas? You have to be in bed asleep, or he won't come. Remus and I are going to finished up the tree so that it's all lovely for him, alright?"

"Kaay," Harry mumbled, then nodded his head and sighed. "Fadder Crimmas. Ohh kaaay."

"And we'll be sure to leave out a plate of sweets and tea for him, like we discussed."

"You two had a discussion about what sweets to leave for Father Christmas?"

"Of course we did," Sirius replied. "Now, off you go. We'll be in to tuck you in momentarily."

Remus smiled as he looked toward the handsome man who seemed to be radiating love from every pore of his body. "Misses Hansen has the train set all put together, said her son had a blast doing it. He built a little town for it and everything. There's a church and a pub," he chuckled.

"Well, at least he knows where the priorities lie!" Sirius turned toward Harry's room. "All ready?!"

"Weddy!"

"Alright! Here we come!"

They heard Harry giggle as he hid beneath the blankets into a lump at the foot of the small bed.

Remus was the first to walk in. "Sirius...where's Harry! Where did he go!"

"I don't know! I don't see him anywhere! HARRY!" Sirius clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Harry...I know you're here...somewhere..."

Harry giggled again and tried to make himself even smaller.

Remus looked beneath the bed with a flourish. "Not here..."

Sirius opened the toy box. "Not here either."

"The wardrobe then?"

"I dunno? Try and see," Sirius replied as he kept an eye on the barely moving lump of Harry beneath the blankets.

Remus opened the doors to the wardrobe. "Nope. Not here either."

Sirius sat at the foot of the bed and pretended to cry. "Oh Harry! He's missing! Oh Remus! Whatever shall I do without my ickle Harry!"

Harry emerged from beneath the blankets and embraced Sirius' neck from behind. "Don't cry DaddyPaddifoots...Harry here! Peek a boo!"

Remus' eyes grew large...DaddyPaddifoots was a new one...He watched Sirius as he embraced the boy, burying his face in the tot's neck. "Alright little man, you've had your fun...time for night nights. And I have to clean up the kitchen or else!"

"Aww..."

"Father Christmas, remember?"

Harry contorted his face. "Kaaay." He crawled from Sirius' grasp and headed up to the pillows of his small bed. He lay down and with Sirius on one side and Remus on the other, they both tucked him in rather tightly. 

"Love you little man," Sirius whispered as he kissed the boy's scar.

"Love you more," he replied.

Remus' eyes met with his beloveds and he smiled...he couldn't count the times Harry probably heard each of them utter those very words to the other. Then, it was his turn. "Love you Harry," he said gently.

"Love you more..."

Remus smiled and kissed his nose and fluffed his unruly hair. "Good night. We'll see you in the morning!"

"Night nights!" Harry slipped further into the blankets so that they were over his head, and he curled up on his side.

Remus closed Harry's door and felt Sirius' hand slip into his commanding his attention. 

"We went by the house today, obviously.:

"Well, I figured that one out already," Remus grinned.

"Yeah, but I found something today, something that I never expected..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A letter."

"Alright?"

"From James to Harry." Sirius clasped Remus' hands in his. "Bout broke my heart..."

"Show me?"

Sirius nodded and lead Remus to the sofa and handed him the plain envelope that was addressed to "Grown-up Harry James Potter."

Remus swallowed hard as his eyes glanced up toward Sirius'. "I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen a bit. Want something while I'm in there?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thanks." He opened the flap of the envelope and noted the photograph that fell from within: A quiet moment of James holding a swaddled infant Harry, kissing his brow. Both he and Sirius knew he had the heart of a lion and here in this particular photo, his hair long and his face care-worn, he realized that James knew exactly what his destiny was going to be...and so did Sirius.

Sirius sat beside Remus on the sofa and handed him a ham sandwich with cheese and mayonnaise. "He knew that I would have kept him alive," he offered. "And for purely selfish reasons."

Remus nodded. "You're probably right. I'd have done the same."

Sirius silently nodded. "I don't expect that he thought that Lily would have joined him though."

Sirius shook his head and tipped the bottle of ale to his lips, then handed it over to Remus who also tipped the bottle to his lips, taking several swallows. "She knew. Why else would she have performed the binding spell on you?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders then lay his head on Remus' shoulder. "Insurance?"

Remus looked to the tree. "We've got to get that tree finished up and I'm tired, I don't know about you..." He looked into his lover's eyes and saw that they were half closed. He chuckled and took a bite of the ham sandwich and waved his wand, lifting the muggle lights toward the tree, as James' owl, Owliver pecked on the window to be let inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for sticking with me through this...Let me know what you think about how this is going so far?
> 
> I wish you all a very Happy Yuletide season, no matter what you celebrate or even if you don't...
> 
> Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first Christmas with Wolfstar continues...

Padfoot pounced on Harry's bed, rooting beneath the blankets, searching out his prize. When he located the tot, he licked his face until the boy was awake and giggling. He then materialized into his human form and held the boy quietly in his arms. "Father Christmas was here," he whispered.

Harry squealed and escaped from his godfather's grasp and all but fell out of the bed and crawled quickly to the door...his crawling was faster than his walking, which was still quite unsteady, but he was getting the hang of it slowly, but surely.

He waited to be let out and Sirius chuckled as he picked up the tot and opened the door. Remus was busy in the kitchen making breakfast of eggs and kippers on toast. Harry slid down the length of Sirius' body and he stared with awe at the fully decorated tree, all lit up with mountains of brightly wrapped gifts around it. When he heard the whistle of the miniature train, he gasped...He'd been gifted with a model of the Hogwarts Express and although he didn't know it, the town that it circled, was indeed Godric's Hollow.

"CHOO CHOO!"

Sirius beamed and Remus chuckled as he set the plates on the cleaned up table. "That's the Hogwarts Express, Harry! You'll be on the real one when you turn eleven!"

"Why? It's here?" He pointed to the whistling train as he passed him by and then stopped at the station, where the pretend people were waiting. Harry edged up to the models of the people and found a ginger-haired woman in a coat and hat and picked it up and held it up to them. "Mummy...!"

"I didn't notice that," Remus whispered.

"I didn't either."

And as soon as the words left his mouth, did Harry find a model of a man with dark hair and glasses. "Dadda!"

Sirius closed his eyes and turned away, the most pained expression on his face. 

"Easy," Remus whispered. "He doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

Then they saw Harry frown and his eyes glaze over.

"Or not. Harry..." Remus left Sirius' side and knelt down by Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Wings...no wings..."

"Ah gods," Sirius murmured. "We told him that they were angels watching over him, remember?"

Remus thought quickly. "Well Harry, when angels come down to Earth, they lose their wings..."

Harry gasped and his frown became deeper.

"Ah but it's only for a little while. They get them back. They have to!"

Harry nodded, his lower lip trembling. 

"Tell you what? How about we transfigure some magnificent wings after we have our breakfast, hmm? Then we can find out what Father Christmas left for you?"

Harry nodded, holding the models tightly to his chest.

Remus stood, towering over the small boy. "I believe he's going to be a bleedin' Ravenclaw...he's too smart!"

Sirius smiled. "Well, you read to him just about every night."

While they enjoyed their breakfast, a knock came on the door. Sirius and Remus eyed the other. "Expecting anyone," Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head as he withdrew his wand and got up from the table. "Nope." He walked the length of the two rooms, toward the door and looked through the peephole to find Minerva McGonagall standing before it. "It's _Minnie_ ," he said quietly.

"Minnie!" He looked toward Harry. "Stay put, and finish your eggs." He quickly stood beside Sirius on the side of the doorway so that she would have to enter the flat between them. He nodded as he withdrew his wand. Sirius opened the door.

Minerva looked up and smiled at the pair. "Happy Christmas you two! I come bearing gifts...and a wayward Headmaster...who I believe is still two flights down."

Sirius and Remus looked toward the other. "Rothschild," they said simultaneously. 

"I'll go fetch him," Sirius said, half laughing.

Remus took the brightly wrapped packages from his former teacher's arms and invited her in. "Where's Harry," she asked. Remus gestured with a tilt of his head toward the kitchen table. "Ahhhh! There he is!" 

Harry squealed his delight at having seen the feline animagus and moved to release himself from his high chair.

"Tut tut! You must finish your breakfast first young man," she said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

Harry scowled. "Aww..."

She giggled and licked her lips as she eyed up the kippers. 

"Hungry Minnie," Sirius asked as he stole behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh no, of course not!"

"Fix yourself a plate, Minnie. There's plenty," he said warmly.

"Should I be jealous," Remus asked playfully as he wrapped his long around around _his_ animagus.

"Absolutely," Sirius purred. "Oh Dumbledore asked me to impart that he will be 'round eventually. He was invited in for a _spot of tea_..."

"Ohhhh," Remus replied. "Are we still on for supper then?"

Minerva sat down next to Harry with the eggs and kippers on her plate. "Yes, at half-six. There are about twenty students that will be joining us for the festivities."

Sirius smiled warmly and nodded. He had a special love for the woman currently dining at his table...she was the mother he never had and had always made an extra effort to see that his holidays were at least, memorable. When he moved in with the Potters, she always came calling on him. She gave the excuse that she was insuring that Sirius wasn't getting into trouble, but he had always seen the look on her face when he greeted her...perhaps he was the son she never had...

"What do you have there, Harry?" She pointed at the two human models.

"Angels," he replied.

She took a closer look at the two figurines. "Oh my...Angels? Well," she whispered, "we'll have to transfigure them some wings, won't we?"

"That's what Remus said," Sirius relayed as he took his seat and picked up his fork. He cut into the eggs and grimaced when he placed them into his mouth. "Ugg. _Cold_." He withdrew his wand and heated up his food and then pointed it toward Remus' plate.

"Thanks love," Remus said as he smiled.

Soon enough though, Harry raised his arms high into the air. "All done!"

Sirius breathed in deeply. "So you are," he said. "Alright, up you go!" He pointed his wand toward the tot and levitated him from the highchair and set him gently to the floor. He dabbed at the corners of his mouth and rose from his chair. "Finish, please. I've got this."

"I don't want to miss this," Remus whined.

"Nor I," Minerva offered.

"Alright, come on then."

Harry watched the train as it circled by him again, then turned his attention to Sirius who was standing beside him. "Angels," he whispered. 

Sirius nodded and held his hand out, commanding the figurines to his waiting palm.

"That man is a force to be reckoned with," she whispered and Remus nodded. "It's right that Harry should be here."

"I wholeheartedly concur," he replied.

"I can hear you two loud and clear, you know," Sirius chuckled as he shook his head and reached for a package for Harry to tear into.

Minerva spit a hiss and Sirius barked a laugh.

An hour later, all of the gifts save one, the one that Dumbledore brought for Harry were opened. They all sat on the floor amidst the bright wrappings, bows and ribbons as Harry played with his new toy dragon.

Finally, a knock came upon the door. Remus rose to answer it, expecting it to be Dumbledore, but it was Sirius' cousin Andromeda and her daughter Dora.

Sirius' face lit up when he saw them and he jumped to his feet. "Happy Christmas! Where's Ted?"

"He's feeling a bit under the weather..."

"And said he was keeping his germs at home," Dora finished, with a green face and hair and an elongated tongue sticking out from her mouth.

Sirius picked the girl up and kissed her cheek. "Well then a doubley happy Christmas to him then!" He spin around in place causing the girl to shriek with joy. "Are you hungry? There's food and sweets..."

Dora's eye lit up. "SWEETS!"

Andromeda's eyes rolled. "Nymphadora...." She giggled at having her daughter's hair turn red to match her cousin's red jumper. 

"Hey, I like that better than the green," Sirius whispered as he kissed her cheek and let her to the floor having seen her noticing the model train.

"Oooo..."

Andromeda looked toward the elaborate set up. "Is that the Express?"

"It is, yes," Sirius replied. "Come on is, why don't you let me take your coats...you can set a spell. We're just finishing up here."

Andromeda removed her daughter's coat, hat and scarf, handed them to Sirius along with her coat as she eyed up Remus with a tabby cat snoozing on his lap. "When did you get another cat?"

"Wot? Oh! That's Minnie!"

"Minnie...McGonagall?" Her eyes widened. "Well, fancy that!"

She approached the older witch. "Happy Christmas Remus, Professor..." She watched Minerva materialize and unceremoniously remove herself from the young wizard's lap.

"Well, that's a sight I never thought I'd see. I should have thought to have my camera ready..."

"Never. Happened," Minerva said under her breath as she stood.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh no, of course not," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm." Minerva rolled her eyes. 

Dumbledore was the next to arrive, his arms laden with gifts. Andromeda wondered why her cousin and his companion would be getting a visit from the distinguished Headmaster himself, but once she thought about it, she concluded that it had everything to do with Harry upon seeing how Harry's face lit up and then crawled upon his lap, playing with his beard and glasses, which the Headmaster was all to happy with allowing him to play.

Harry's last gift was an unassuming plainly wrapped parcel. When he tore his wrapping, Sirius and Remus' faces lit up and they both became quite excited. "Blankie," Harry said as he wrapped himself up in it, thus disappearing from sight.

"An invisibility cloak? That's an odd gift for a baby," Andromeda said.

"It belonged to James and his father before him and so on," Dumbledore replied with an air of secrecy. "I believe it to be one of the Deathly Hallows."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, the Hallows are a myth."

"Are they," he replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Aren't they?"

Sirius grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Andy."

It had been the second day in a row that Harry had not been put down for a rest and by the early afternoon, his sweet demeanor was beginning to waver. Sirius excused himself from the small gathering in the kitchen where he, Andromeda and the Headmaster were slicing up various meats and cheeses, and picked up the screaming Harry, place him over his shoulder and hanging him by his feet, which usually drew massive giggles and playful screams of happiness from the tot. This time however, Harry was slamming his tiny fists into Sirius buttocks and he was sure that he was going to be completely bruised by the time he put the boy to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how you think things are going with this story!
> 
> I hope your Christmas has been lovely so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Remus rinsed Harry's hair with a cup of warm water from the kitchen faucet as the tot splashed around in the deep sink, completely soaking the poor man. Sirius was usually the bath giver, but Remus thought that he'd had his fill of the boy, especially during his exhaustion-fueled temper tantrum from earlier. Sirius grew completely despondent after that incident and wasn't in much of a merry mood anymore, becoming more withdrawn by the minute. Andromeda, Minerva and even Dumbledore tried to explain how little children are…and Harry's sleep schedule had indeed been _completely_ thrown out the window for the holiday.

Sirius emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel. "Minnie did say dressrobes, yeah?"

Remus nodded. "That she did, yes."

Sirius' expression was one of complete sympathy as he gazed toward Remus' disheveled state. "Want me to finish up?"

"No, I think we're done here. I just need to shampoo my hair is all," he joked.

"Ohhh…" Sirius circled his arms around Remus from behind, placing his cheek against his shoulder. "Thanks," he said.

"Ah, no worries. I didn't get my bath until I poured the water over his head. I suppose I was fair game after that?"

Sirius chuckled silently as he nodded his head. He released his towel and held it up to receive the tot and Harry pulled himself up with Remus' assistance into the waiting fabric. Sirius circled the towel around Harry and moved away from the sink, aware that Remus was getting an eye full.

Remus licked his lips and shook his head. "Shame."

Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Wot?"

"Shame."

Sirius' brow knotted instantly. "Shame?"

Remus nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Why's that?"

"We have to be somewhere in twenty minutes. And we don't do quickies."

"Oh my god," Sirius exclaimed, his face turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"What!" 

Remus laughed as he followed his love through the flat to Harry's room. Standing by the door, he watched as Sirius silently commanded Harry's clothes to his waiting hands. He dressed the boy quickly and took him into their bedroom and placed him in the playpen where his toys were waiting for him. Sirius eyed Remus from the mirror of the dresser. "You'd best get a move on, Professor," Sirius teased, bending over on purpose to withdraw a pair of socks from a lower drawer.

"Oh, you are so going to get it later," Remus groaned as he turned on his heel and headed toward the bathroom.

 "Gods, I hope so!"

 Remus laughed as he pursed his lips and closed the door.

 _____

While the pair had dropped Harry off during the afternoon of the previous two full moons, they hadn't attended Christmas dinner at the ancient school since they were students and they had all but forgotten how magnificently the place was decorated for the holidays. Hagrid had really outdone himself with picking out a live tree…he was going to return it to the forest when the spring came again. Harry was excited to see his "parents"' friends and was in awe of all the sparkling decorations as he struggled to free himself from Sirius' grasp. The handsome animagus looked up to find Minerva standing on their side of the head table, her arms out toward them, her fingers folding as she beckoned them to approach. "Release him," she sighed.

 "Right," Sirius relied flatly as he too sighed.

The second, Harry's feet hit the floor, he darted for the good Professor, past a few students as well as Misses Norris, who hissed as he passed her. He fell twice before reaching Minerva's waiting arms, having been aided by two students and sent on his way…everyone knew who Harry was as well as the two men who accompanied him…

Sirius smiled and nodded at the remaining students who were dressed in their finest and they stared at his finery of expensive velvet, leather and fur. The man the students had come to know as "The Professor," simply because that's what Black called him, was dressed in fine tweed and wool…he wasn't a man who wore such finery. Baby Potter however, was dressed in burgundy and gold velvet and tiny black patent leather shoes and Sirius realized quickly that he was going to have to make repairs to the shoes after the Christmas feast due to the excessive scuff marks.

They were seated at the head table near the Headmaster, and Harry, who's high chair had been placed next to the venerable Professor kept trying to steal the man's bread via levitation…Sirius would return it to the tiny plate with a flick of his fingers and a broad grin on his face…something about this place brought out the child's magic and both Remus and Sirius together agreed to discuss the matter with Minerva and Dumbledore after dinner.

The remaining students were allowed to leave their house tables and join the faculty and guests who were seated at the Head table and the festivities grew over the course of the evening.

When all in attendance consumed their dinner, games of chance and skill were played as well as some dancing and other frivolities. Finally though, it was time to return home and Remus pulled Minerva to the side and asked for advice on how to handle Harry's accidental magic. She told him that it was bound to happen no matter how close an eye they kept on him and that it was important to not discourage the boy, lest he learn to bottle up his magic and develop an Obscurus…Hearing this upset Sirius as he felt that Minerva might be trying to remind Remus about Sirius' famous temper and he stormed out of the offices, Harry in his arms and flooed home immediately.

Once they arrived home, Sirius got Harry ready for bed. Still full of magical energies that he'd soaked up whilst in the ancient castle, Harry levitated his toys, often colliding them with Sirius' head because he thought his godfather's facial expression was amusing.

Once Sirius had Harry in his pajamas, he kissed the boy good night, turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He looked up into Remus' green eyes. "I'm going to go blow some shit up. I'll be back later."

Remus didn't have a chance to respond or even move so as to stop him; he could tell that Minerva's words upset him, but he didn't know the extent of it.

Finally at midnight, Remus checked in on Harry as he slept and retired himself. He heard Sirius come into the flat from the door, thankful that he was home at last. Sirius opened the door to their bedroom and removed his heavy cloak and sent it to the wardrobe with a hard toss.

"Feeling better about things?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." He emerged from the bed clad in only his underwear.

"Why? You didn't do anything…"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm sorry. I should have said something to her."

"I would never, ever hurt that boy, Remus!"

"I know that." Remus nodded as he removed Sirius jacket and then his waistcoat and within minutes, Sirius was completely naked, standing before him, still scowling.

"Remus…"

Remus moved in closer to him and took his hands in his. "Told you earlier that you were going to get it, didn't I?"

"And if I'm not in the mood?"

"Then, Mister Paddifoots, I'll just have to double my efforts."

Sirius snorted his reply and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've watched you for days, struggling with his insane holiday as it crept closer. We all know that you're not a fan of Christmas and you've busted your arse and made it one to remember! I only want you to understand that it did not go unnoticed is all. Alright? And besides, you're always so busy taking care of other people, you know that? And right now, it's your turn. Give yourself a break, yeah? You deserve to be taken care of and it's my privilege to do it. Now, what's wrong with that? Hmm?"

Sirius closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He let Remus lead him to the bed and lay him down amongst the still warm blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for the Christmas thingy...thank you so much for sticking it out with me! Kindly let me know your thoughts in the comment section below...
> 
> All the love...  
> 'Nique

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back at Halloween 2017 and didn't publish it anywhere...dunno why, I just didn't. I finally posted it on one of the Wolfstar AMINOs and then to my ongoing "storybook" on WATTPAD...I thought I'd share it here. Was contemplating to continue and making it a short story...what do you think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments please?
> 
> Thanks and Happy Christmas!


End file.
